A Beautiful Flame: Rules are Rules
by foreverdisneyfan
Summary: When a young slave is restricted to use her power, the burning desire grows even more. Omi, a young slave works alongside her family at the fire nation, it wasn't her intention to befriend someone from royalty, nor fire bend even better than the evil prodigy, Azula. Would she keep her fire bending a secret? Or would she risk her family's safety and her own if anyone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

~Rules are Rules~

Another summer day had rested upon the fire nation, where people stretched out of their beds to begin the days work in the lives of peasantry, those who lived within the palace were automatically ordered everyday to get up and begin serving their master, The fire lord, Prince Ozai and his family,  
In this particular day, another family had started their chores in the palace, a Mother and wife, started to prepare breakfast for the royal family, A father and husband, worked as the fire lord's servant, a small little girl, a daughter worked to help her mother throughout the kitchen. Every morning, she was dressed in a finer attire, almost as fine as the princess' first maid, in matter of fact, she practically was. For today, like every other day, her mother prepare a lovely basket of fruit and sended her small child to bring it to the princess' chambers. While the door opened, she spotted a small boy in the hall.  
~who could that be?~ she thought,

She stood there, frozen in place, she didn't know what to do, she never approached anyone, much less pass a stranger, (as if the halls filled with other servants and scary guards was bad enough). She gulped down her shyness and walked on ahead, besides, the boy seemed busy, playing with some wooden horse toy.  
As she came closer, the boy finally noticed someone coming and looked up, she bit her lip and looked straight ahead, trying her best not make any contact with him. When she finally passed him, turning around the corner, she stopped and breathed before continuing on. The boy, stood there confused and intrigued, he'd never seen any other child around the palace grounds, other than his mean sister. But then, he just shrugged and continued playing his small game,

"Your highness!" A woman called,  
"your highness, your family is waiting!" Bowed and panted the servant.  
"Oh no!" He said as he got up and ran.  
When he reached the doors of the dining room, his mother was already waiting for him outside, She brushed him up and straighten his coat, she ordered the guards to open the doors,  
"You're late," Said the man at the table, his grandfather The fire lord.  
"I'm sorry, I was just..." The woman thought of something quickly,  
"I was still getting myself ready, you how we women are," She said, smiling gently, The boy she held close to her made eye contact with his sister, who scrunched her face at him. He didn't dare to look at his father, knowing that even without eye contact, he still disapproved of him, his grandfather, the fire lord, spoke again.  
"And what about my grandson?" He said, pointing at the boy.  
"I wanted him to enter with me" His mother lied. The fire lord grumbled to himself,  
"You may sit," The two did as they were told.

When the boring breakfast meal was over, he and his sister were told to go back to their chambers and prepare for their fire bending lesson. As always, even when he tried to focus, he would somehow fall or forget to breathe to take out a good amount of fire that ran through his veins. But his sister, on the other hand, would gain praise when she striked, kicked or balanced. His sister was considered a fire bending prodigy, but the worst part is that she would never miss a day rubbing it in his face. The teacher would always rant on him about being more like his sister, the thing is, even if he is a fire bender, he didn't see it as a way to fight like his sister, much less annoy someone about it.  
While the teacher continued ranting the boy about his stance and balance, his eye caught a curious being that shouldn't belong there.  
"Hey! go back to where you came now, missy!" He yelled from across the field.  
The children turned and saw a bobbing head froze as she got caught, she walked away quickly to the kitchen, which was her original direction she was heading to.  
The boy couldn't help to think, ~that was the girl I saw today?~ He was willing to leave the lesson and find out, but what stopped him was the stinging consequences that could lay ahead of that road, so he best leave it for later.

When night fell, his mother tucked him cozily to bed,  
"Mom, who was that girl?" The boy asked, His mother's eyes grew wide.  
"What girl?" She asked, The boy sat up on his bed,  
"I saw a girl today, she came from the kitchen, and during my lesson, she was watching, but then, Master Oashi told her to go away, she went into the kitchen again," He said, remembering her feared face when she got caught by his teacher.  
"Oh, she's just a girl who works here," His mother said gently,  
"Why does she work?" He asked curiously. His mother didn't know how to reply, she was afraid that the answer might disappoint her son. The small girl's life is a sad thing, she didn't want her child to sleep with _that_ in mind.  
"Because this place is her home as well," She said gently,  
"Home? I thought this was _our_ home!" He said aloud,  
"Yes, but remember, all the servants and guards sleep and eat here, just like we do," She said,  
"Oh," The boy laid back down,  
"If she works here, can't we make Azula work too?" He asked brightly,  
"Now, be nice to your sister," His mother said,  
"Just saying," He said giggling.  
His Mother smiled at his small mischief, she kissed him goodnight and he went to sleep.

The next morning, he got ready, and since today there was no fire bending lesson, he tucked his favorite toy in his coat and headed towards the dining hall. As he walked, he heard a light giggle and talking, he headed curiously towards the outside hall that led towards the kitchen. He caught sight of Three girls surrounding someone he couldn't make out.

"What are you doing carrying some rotten basket towards _my_ mother," He heard one say, and he recognized it very well. Azula.  
She picked up a shining red apple from the basket, letting it fall off from her hand,  
"See? even the fruit is dirty,"  
"P-p-please. Stop," A voice said,  
"Stop what? This?" She said as she raised her hands and fire came out, scaring the person in front of her, causing the basket to fall and the fruit scattered everywhere,  
"Azula!" Another voice exclaimed, The boy couldn't take it no more. He marched up to the three girls,  
"Hey Azula!" He called, the three girls turned, Azula couldn't help but grin mockingly.  
"Stop bullying everyone, enough already!" He said firmly, One girl, named Mei stared completely at him, another girl, Ty lee, just humphed at him.

"You and your friends are always picking on everyone, so I'm ordering you to stop!" He said pointing at her,  
She said nothing, then she finally shrugged and walked away,  
"I don't see why you're protecting this... **peasant**." She said disgustingly,  
"But since I got bored, I really don't care," She said,  
"Come on, girls, let's go." She called on them, one girl, Mei, was the last to leave, looking behind her, seeing the young boy helping the fallen girl on the floor.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you, she could be really mean sometimes," He said kneeling down  
"Here, let me help you pick up-" He paused as he heard a sniffle from the girl before him,  
"Please..." She said quietly,  
"Just go,"

He put the fruit in his hands into the basket, he came closer to have a good look on this stranger's face, she slowly looked up at him, through her dark hair, he saw a tear rolling down her face.  
"Please don't cry," He said to her,  
"I'm sorry," She said immediately as she started picking up the fruit as fast as she can.  
"Wait, let me help," The boy said as he started quickly helping her as well,  
When they picked up all the fruit up, She got with the basket and turned around back to the kitchen,  
"You're welcome!" The boy yelled to her.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, all who worked there cleaned up the pots and pans, a woman turned around when she felt a tug on her skirt, she looked down from her work to find her daughter,  
"What happened?" she asked worriedly, seeing her daughter's eyes watered with tears, the little girl wiped them,  
"I dropped the fruit," She whimpered,  
"How, my love?" Her mother asked,  
"Well..." She wanted to say the truth but she was afraid that probably tattle taling wasn't a good idea,  
"I fell," She said.  
"Oh sweetie, if we can find a way to pick up your hair, you could see better where you're going," She looked around and found a piece of string, she grabbed gently her daughter's hair and tied the string around.  
"There," She said as she made a hard knot,  
"It's not so much as an updo but at least your hair isn't in your face anymore," Her mother reassured,  
"Now I must get back to work," She said as she handed her a basket full of oranges,  
"I'm afraid you'll have to take this," she said,  
"Okay mommy," She said,  
When she came out, she first spotted the boy again  
~don't make any eye contact to anyone~ She thought her father's words,  
She walked on, the boy noticed her right away and stood up in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hi, I'm sorry once again about Azula," He said quickly. The girl stood, looking down  
~don't make any eye contact~ she thought again, The boy didn't understand this treatment he was given, surely everybody else looked at him when he spoke. why not this girl?  
"It's alright," She finally said,  
"What's your name?" The boy asked, bending his neck to have at least some eye contact with the girl.  
"O-o-omi..." She said nervously,  
"Omi. I'm Zuko," He said,  
"It's nice to finally see someone else besides Azula and her friends," He added,  
"Why did they do that to you?" Zuko asked,  
She just shrugged,  
"Can I please go?" She asked, Zuko couldn't do nothing more than to move aside, she darted pass him but he was still too close, her shoulder bumped into his, making him fall, who grabbed her in the process and made her fall again as well. The oranges scattered all over, she layed next to him, she sat up and rubbed her knees, The boy, Zuko, he got up as well, rubbing his head,  
She started to tear up again, pulling her knees closer, she hid her face and cried softly,  
"I'm sorry!" Zuko said once again, this time, afraid that he might get in trouble for hurting her.  
"I didn't mean to trip you!" He said,  
"I can never do anything right!" The girl, Omi, whined.  
Zuko paused for a moment, he really could relate to it, everything he tries to do to please his father, he always wind up losing to a bully named Azula.  
He sat next to her, while she cried, he thought of something to say.  
"I know how that feels," He sighed. The girl paused and slowly looked up.  
"How? How do you know?" Omi asked,  
"Because, in my fire bending, I always fall," He said, remembering the annoying rants from his teacher.  
"I can't do it well like Azula, and worst..." He continued,  
"She rubs it on my face, making me look stupid," He sighed.  
"So yeah, I know," He said, he finally looked up at Omi, who sat quietly next to him, finally seeing her face clearly, he frozed, as if he never saw another human being before.  
"Whoa," He said,  
"You have nice eyes," He said sincerely, Omi immediately looked away, recently remembering her duties to be done. She blushed secretly.  
"When you're done with whatever it is you have to do," Zuko said as he help pick the oranges,  
"I'd like it if we hang around," He said,  
"I... I don't know," Omi replied,  
"I'll ask my mom and you can ask yours" He said excitedly,  
"O..okay," She said quietly,  
"I'll do it right now!" Zuko said as he headed out,  
"Oh, it was nice to meet ya Omi!" He said as he bowed to her,  
"Remember to meet me here in the evening," He said as he ran off.  
She couldn't make out what just happened, she finally shook her head and continued to make way, heading to the princess' chamber, which was basically the direction where Zuko head off to.

Zuko ran through the halls back up towards his mother's room,  
"Are you really going to hang around with **Her**?" He heard a voice say,  
He turned and faced Azula, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed,  
"Leave me alone Azula," He said as he ran away, When he got to his mother's chambers, she was at her boudoir, but she wasn't fixing herself. His mother, hearing the doors opened, turned and revealed a small little girl,  
"Zuko," His mother said gently,  
"Mother? **Omi**?" He said as he saw her,  
Omi looked at him in the mirror,  
"Hi," She said quietly,  
"I was just fixing her up a bit," The princess said as she pulled back the girls bangs,  
"There," She said as she contemplated her work,  
"Why, you look pretty as a lotus flower," She smiled,  
Omi blushed gently, The grown woman giggled gently at the girl's small red cheeks,  
"Th-thank you," Omi said quietly,  
"Zuko, don't you think she's pretty?" The princess turned the small girl, facing him. Once again, she looked down,  
"Her hair..." Zuko started to say,  
"It's a water tribe thing, I know," His mother said,  
"But it looks so cute on her, I couldn't resist,"  
Zuko bit his lip,  
"She looks pretty," He blushed nervously, why does mother make him do this?  
"I knew you agree, Now we can finally see her pretty eyes! Don't you think they're pretty?" Seriously, _it's as if his mother just wanted him to feel embarrassed!_ though Zuko didn't lie about anything he said.  
"Yup," He said quickly, Omi looked at him, seeing his embarrassed look made her giggle a bit, The princess kneeled down,  
"Zuko, from now on, you can play with your new friend," She said gently,  
"If you would like that," She added,  
Zuko's expression changed from embarrassed to a big smile,  
"Actually, that's why I came, I wanted to have permission to hang out with Omi,"  
He said sincerely,  
Omi grabbed her newly made braid and stroked it nervously,  
"Omi, did you ask your mother yet?" Zuko asked excitedly,  
"Not...yet," She said quietly,  
"Well you better go and tell her, dear," The princess smiled lovingly,  
Omi smiled greatly, she bowed respectfully to the princess,  
"Thank you for the braid your highness," She said confidently,  
"I really love it," She said as she stood up,  
"Your welcome, my dear," The princess nodded,  
"Zuko, please escort your new friend to her mother"  
Zuko nodded, Omi started heading out and Zuko went after her, but before he left, he felt his collar being tugged, his mother held him firmly,  
"Don't tell anybody about this, _neither_ about your friendship with Omi," His mother said firmly,  
Zuko couldn't understand but he just nodded in agreement.

The two children walked quietly through the halls, Omi thought that probably this boy, Zuko, might be bored with her,  
"Y-you don't have to escort me," She said shyly,  
"No, I want to," Zuko smiled friendly, Omi tugged and stroked once again her new braid, Zuko stared at her,  
~she really is something new~ he thought,  
"I want to..." Omi started to say,  
"Thank you for helping me today," She smiled shyly,  
"Oh, no problem, if that happens to you again, just call on me," Zuko said confidently,  
"Thanks," Omi replied, ~probably this friendship thing won't be so bad,~ she thought to herself,  
"Zuko and the poor girl, why am I not surprise?" A voice was heard, up ahead,  
The two kids looked ahead, Omi gulped nervously.  
"Azula, move out of the way!" Zuko said firmly,  
"What? I didn't hear any '**please**' " Azula mocked,  
"Have you already lost your manners hanging around with this loser?" she sneered,  
"Hey, I'm no loser!" Omi suddenly snapped, which surprise Zuko.  
"Oh, so the 'pretty lotus flower' can talk," Azula wasn't amused,  
"What a miracle,"  
"At least you admit that I'm... _pretty_," Omi smiled mischievously,  
"Whoa," Zuko smiled,  
Azula gritted her teeth, she balled her fists until her knuckles became white,  
"That was sarcasm!"  
"You should be careful what you say then," Omi replied calmly,  
Zuko was cheering inside, Rooting for Omi of course,  
"All of a sudden, you're being confident-"  
"Because I now have a friend," Omi said, standing beside Zuko,  
"So I'm not alone," She added,  
Zuko smiled triumphly, now he knows he finally has new friend!  
Azula's jaw dropped, She then smiled evily,  
"Isn't that cute," She said,  
"But Zuko, aren't you afraid what Father's going to think?" She threatened,

Zuko opened his mouth to reply but someone from behind cut him off,  
"That's enough Azula!" the children faced to see the princess right behind them,  
"If you want a friend Azula, you have to be nice to them," the princess said gently,  
"What! I already have friends, a lot of them, Mother!" protested Azula,  
"Don't talk to me with that tone young lady," Her mother said firmly,  
"Come Azula, your grandfather is waiting," She said,  
"But mom!-"  
"Not. another. word!" She said as she dragged Azula through the halls,

The two children waited until Azula and the princess were out of sight, they both breathed, Zuko laughed whole-heartedly, Omi didn't know why.  
"Why are you laughing?" She giggled,  
"Because you totally blew off Azula!" He said,  
"Did you see her face?" He said, he imitated a funny looking angry face of Azula, Omi laughed,  
"I thought it was more like this!" she said as she, too, made a funny angry face. They both laughed and continued walking the halls,  
When they reached to the kitchen, Zuko turned to Omi,  
"Promise me we'll see each other soon," He said to her, she crossed her heart and held up her pinkie,  
"I promise," she said. Zuko crossed his heart and joined his pinkie with hers.  
Omi ran through the hall towards the kitchen, her long braid flying through the air,  
"Omi!" Zuko called,  
"Are we really friends?" He asked,  
"Yup!" She said looking back at him, one last time before she entered the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

******Hi there! I hope your liking the story as I am enjoying creating it, especially my OC, Omi. She could be quite the cutie sometimes. Just to let everyone know that the characters aren't mine, all credit goes to their original creators of ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender. _****Except for Omi, like I said, She's my OC. Well then, enjoy this chapter ****and I hope everyone will get to know and love Omi as much as I do. ^^**

Zuko ran as fast as he could, he ran through the doors, catching his breath.

"Where were you this time!" His grandfather growled, he could swear that he can also hear his father growling at him too,  
"I..." Zuko panted. He felt his toy in his coat pocket, he immediately thought of an excuse to say,  
"I was playing with my toy," He said,  
"Foolish child!" His grandfather replied,  
"Because of your silly toy, you kept us waiting!" The fire lord continued,  
"Maybe you should get RID of it!" Azula murmured,  
"Azula!'' her mother whispered firmly,  
"Your majesty he's just a child, he will learn soon enough," The princess said to The firelord, he grumbled and sat back into his chair,  
"Fair enough, you may sit," The fire lord said with a wave of his hand.  
The princess nodded to Zuko to sit, He walked over to his chair and sat as Breakfast was finally served.  
After a while, Azula spoke up,  
"Grandfather, a permission to speak," She said, Zuko rolled his eyes,  
"Permission granted," Her grandfather replied,  
"I fear that my brother isn't following the rules we have at breakfast, if he continues like this he'll follow no rule at all," Azula said as if she was the queen,  
"I think we best settle it by getting rid of that toy he has, it's an obstacle to _**obedience**_," She said,  
Zuko glared at her, The princess looked firmly at her as well.  
"What do you think, father?" She asked him, Prince Ozai barely smiled.  
"I agree with you, child," He said as he took out his hand.  
"The toy, Zuko," He said,  
"What! no!" Zuko panicked, he looked at his mother for help, her eyes saddened, telling him to do nothing other than to obey,  
"The _toy_," Ozai said once again, Zuko slowly took out his wooden horse, he hugged it tightly before handing it to him, the Prince held in his hand and burned it, leaving it to small ashes. A servant nearby, held a tray, the Prince wiped the ashes upon it. As the servant left to dispose it. Zuko could only watched silently, letting tears fall down.  
"It's for your own good," The prince told him firmly,  
"After all," Azula said,  
"Rules are _rules_,"

Zuko ran up to his room afterwards and cried, His mother felt sorry for him, surely she could give him another toy, but why on earth did she let him go through something like that! no child ever deserves this, much more less her own son. But if she tried to defend him, Azula might've push it even further, probably she would've brought up the subject about Zuko's friendship with Omi. She couldn't risk, now that Zuko finally has a friend.

~meanwhile~

"What do you have there child?" Omi's mother said as she finished washing the last pot,  
"It's my doll," Omi said as she held up a doll that her father made for her out of hay and old cloth.  
"Oh, and how lovely she is!" Her mother said, stroking her daughter's hair,  
"Be careful mother," Omi said gently,  
"I don't want my braid to get ruined," She patted her hair.  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss," Her mother smiled playfully, Omi was the clone of her mother, green eyes, pink lips, dark hair, her father looked quite more from the fire nation, light colored eyes, sharp nose and quite serious, but to his family, he loved them very much. Omi's mother loved him much more to give up her luxurious life as the Duke's daughter from the earth Kingdom, when she fell in love with her father's slave she was betrothed to another man whom she didn't love, so she decided herself to become a slave and runaway in order to be with him, it wasn't long after she was expecting, and a beautiful girl was born.

"Mother, is there anything else I can help you with?" Omi asked her look-a-like of a mother.  
She thought for a moment,  
"No dear, you may go," Her mother said.  
Omi rushed through the doors and up towards the princess' chambers, since the princess herself told her that she can come to her for anything, and this was something she could do for her.  
She looked around the corner, _phew!_ no guards outside the doors.  
She walked up confidently to the doors, she knocked lightly.  
"Yes?" The princess' voice was heard,  
"Your highness, it's me, Omi." She said politely.  
"Come in, child," Omi slide the doors opened, when she entered, she closed them again.  
"Hello dear, what happened?" The princess asked sweetly,  
"Um... I wanted to ask you something. If that's not too much," Omi responded nervously.  
"What could be too much?" The princess giggled,  
"Uh... I wish to give this to Zuko," Omi said as she held up the doll, The princess melted inside, this child is so darn cute!  
"I hoped that you could give it to him for me," Omi added.

The princess walked up to her, she knelted down and observe the droopy little doll, made of hay straw wrapped in old cloth, the arms, the body, the legs, even a face was made with thread, A smiling one to be exact. Though it wasn't something made for a prince, but a gift from the heart is worth more than a million.  
She looked at the hopeful face of Omi,  
"I will," She said as she stood up,  
"Zuko will love it," She slid the door opened, she looked around, Azula wasn't around anywhere, of course she was grounded for her misbehavior earlier today and at the table, so there was no worry. The prince wasn't found either, he was always discussing with his father at the throne room, who knows what.  
Omi and the Princess left the room, she told the girl to wait for Zuko at the garden, the one place where there's never any guards or spying eyes.  
"You mean the one behind a wall?" Omi asked to make sure,  
"Yes" The princess responded,  
The girl Thanked and bowed respectfully to the princess before running off.

The princess knocked at her son's door.

"go away!" A voice was heard, The princess slid open the door, seeing her son lying on his bed, crying.  
"It's me. Zuko," she said as she entered, He didn't look up. It was a small while until the princess understood why he was acting this way to her,  
"Zuko, I'm sorry," She sighed,  
"I know what Azula and your father did was unfair," She continued,  
"It was! and you didn't help me," Zuko sobbed,  
"I know, sweetie," She said as she sat next to him, rubbing his back softly,  
"But you know what happened?" She said in a positive tone,  
"What?" Zuko finally looked up, in curiosity,  
"You have a new friend," She said as she held up a ragged toy. Zuko wiped his tears and sat up fom his bed,  
"Is it for me?" He asked, The princess nodded. Zuko took it into his hands and observed it, he smiled at it's smiling face.  
"He has a funny face," Zuko laughed,  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" The princess giggled as well, she was relieved to finally see him smile again,  
"Do you like it?" She asked,  
"I guess I do," He said,  
"I hope so, because it isn't from me," She said,  
"What?" Zuko asked in confusion,  
"Omi said I should give it to you," The princess said,  
"This was Omi's?" He asked, he gently stroked the doll, He jumped out of his bed and ran out the door,  
"Oh, mom," He said, running back to her,  
"Thank you," He said as he hugged her, she gently stoked his hair,  
"Thank Omi, she's at the garden," She whispered,

Zuko ran out towards the garden, when he got there, he saw Omi sitting on the bench, who was stroking her braid again.  
He crepted up slowly to surprise her,  
When he was finally right behind her, she turned around quickly.  
"Boo!" she said, scaring Zuko. He fell towards the ground as Omi laughed at him.  
"How did you know I was behind you!" Zuko asked firmly,  
"You're so loud when you creap!" Omi said smiling, she noticed that he held the doll in his hands,  
"Hey, you have it!" She said out loud,  
"_Yeaaah?_" Zuko said, raising an eyebrow,  
"_Soooo?_" she said,  
"So what?" He asked,  
"So, do you like it?" She asked,  
"Yeah, Thanks," Zuko said smiling,  
"My dad burned my last toy," He said sincerely,  
"Oh..." Omi's eyes saddened,  
"I'm sorry," She said,  
"_Nah_, no need too," Zuko said,  
"Now that I got this brand new toy, I really like it,"  
"Well, what games would you play with it?" She asked curiously,  
Zuko smiled mischieviously,  
"Well, my favorite game would be..."

Omi leaned in curiously,

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" He said as he tagged her with the doll and ran,

"Hey! that's no fair!" She giggled, she ran after him, both children were laughing, tumbling, running, when she finally tagged him, it was him who ran after her, after running for awhile he grabbed her.  
"Ta- whoa!" He exclaimed as they both fell in a nearby bed of dandelion's (The poofy white ones hehe), it only made them laughed even more, She turned towards him, facing him, when He faced her, one of the dandlion's fell into his nose causing him to sneeze onto her face.  
"_**EEWW!**_"  
the birds flew away.

**Okay, here ya go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next would be posted real soon, since almost everything is done, so don't expect me to leave you hangin'. Don't you just hate it when authors do that? I know I do. Well, anyways, enjoy the rest, I promise that in the next chapter and forward would have a little bit more of a climax.  
Toodles!^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning was another boring day for Zuko: Boring meals, Boring teachers, boring lessons, Still trying to master his fire bending, he couldn't understand why he just can't be like Azula, Who snickered all the time when he failed. In the afternoon, he sat alone with his ragged doll by himself, bored to death because Omi's Mother was sent to run some errands at the market, and she took her daughter along with her. He sighed to himself, He walked out of garden and roamed around the halls, all the same; Red, red, red, gold, red, red, red, black, red, red, red, etc. He finally leaned against the wall, looking at his doll. He sat it next to him as he started talking to it.  
"I'm bored," He sighed,  
"Are you bored?" He made the doll nod.  
"I like you, we have a lot in common," He said as he smiled to the doll,  
"If only Omi was here, we could have loads of fun," He said as he hid his head between his knees.

"What do we have here?" Azula came, swooping the doll into her hands,  
"A new toy?" She asked, faking her amazement,  
"Hey! give that back!" Zuko said as he frantically reached for the doll, Azula dodge him,

"What happens if I don't give it to you?" Azula sneered  
"I'm telling mom!" Zuko shouted,  
"Why is this doll so important to you, huh?" Azula dared to ask,  
"It doesn't matter, it's **mine**!" He said,  
"Aren't girls suppose to be the ones playing with dolls?" Azula said as she threw the doll in midair towards Ty Lee who caught it,  
"You're right Azula!" She exclaimed,  
"Let's play!" She said as she threw it, Zuko ran after it, Azula caught it once again,  
"Who gave it to you?" She said as she threw it,  
"It better not be your girlfriend!" Ty lee said as she caught it and threw it again,  
"Shut up!" Zuko shouted,  
Azula laughed as she threw the doll again, this time it landed onto Mei's hands, who, wasn't part of this game at all. She frozed and stared at the ragged doll in her hands,  
"Throw it Mei!" Ty lee giggled. Zuko quickly went to her,  
"Please Mei, hand it over to **ME!**" He begged,  
Mei glanced at his face; she saw that he really wanted his doll back, maybe it does mean that much to him, and seeing it's condition, it's giver must've been important to him as well. She gave in and handed it to him, he grabbed it and ran off immediately.

"Why did you do that?" Ty lee asked,  
"We were playing a game!"  
"I...I..." Mei said slowly,  
"You're no fun, Mei," Azula said.  
"_Spoiler_," She added,  
"Come on, Let's go outside" Azula sighed,

~Meanwhile~

~maybe I should've stayed back at the palace,~ Omi thought, she wonder if Zuko must be bored with himself, she understood that, she used to get bored in the afternoon before she met Zuko.

"Omi, stay close" Her mother told her.

The little girl carried a basket of ginger, while her mother carried two bags of vegetables. When she stopped and checked the apples in a fruit stand, Omi heard a bunch of war cries and... fire? She came closer to a wall, she pressed her ears onto it. The noise came from behind, she looked around to see an opening, she spotted an open high window, she climbed up some crates that allowed her to perfectly reach and peak through.  
"Fire students!" She whispered excitedly.  
She saw a row of students older than her, doing exercises similar to what She seen Zuko and Azula do, only that these were more advanced, a Teacher stood behind them. After the students finished, they bowed for the teacher, who came up to them.

"Nobu," He pointed at a boy,  
"You're up,"  
A boy came up away from the students to have some space.  
"Remember," The teacher spoke.  
"You must breathe in like building a fire, let the heat flow out," The boy bowed, he took a stance, perfectly well balanced, Omi watched intensively as the boy fire bended what he learned.  
"Perfect," The teacher said, He then told a girl to step up. She did as she was told.  
"take notice the positions of your arms," He reminded her, the girl bowed and started, like the boy, she fire bend perfectly as well. Omi watched in awe how the fire flowed in the air, it was beautiful.  
"Omi!" She was shaken from her lost stares when her mother called,  
"Come down here, now!" She sounded worried, so Omi didn't waste time to carefully climb back down  
"Omi, what were you doing up there! you could've hurt yourself!" Her mother exclaimed once she got down,  
"Mother, there were fire benders-"  
"Child, you know we can't be spying on them like that!" Omi's mother knelted down,  
"We're not like them," She said firmly,  
"And they are not like us,"

Omi's eyes turned cold,

"What do you mean, not _like_ us?"

Her mother couldn't do anything but tell the truth,

"We're slaves, Omi," Her mother continued,  
"I know it doesn't sound right, but..." She paused,  
"That's how it is. And they don't want us around,"  
Omi looked up, terrified, does Zuko know who she really is? if he did, would he still want her around? Her mother stroked her child's face,  
"They only want us to serve them," She said,  
"But we must be careful, okay?"  
"Why?" Omi asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer, Her mother stood up, holding her hand.  
"Just, because," That was all she could ever tell her, Omi was too young to know the horrible truth, she knew now that she's a slave, that would be enough for today.  
They headed back towards the palace.

At night, Omi stood outside, looking up at the stars, thinking about what her mother said; She was a _slave_, her whole family is, that means, she's _not_ free, she's _not_ wanted, that explains why they always had to travel and no place to really call a home and why she's always been bullied, Azula isn't the first, also why She has to be afraid to never displease anybody. She wanted to cry, but she told herself to not even try, it isn't going to change anything. At least, she made two friends, The princess and Zuko. She missed them today, she wanted to ask the princess if she could teach her how to braid. She started to wonder if they actually liked her.

~_Do they even know I'm a slave?_~ she thought

.  
"Omi," She heard her mother call,  
"Yes mommy?" Omi turned towards her mother,  
"There's something me and your father want to talk about," Omi's stomach turned, she had a feeling that she's going to find out about who she really is.

Omi sat on her mother's lap while her father, who sat across them, put a small candle to light up a bit the place.

Omi couldn't believe the story she was told:

_Her great great grandfather was part of the air nomads, his brother sent him his only son to be taken care of by the air nomads at the Southern air temple, because they feared their son could be the new avatar. By that time, the war started and the avatar's life could be risked, the young avatar grew without knowing he was being taken care of, by someone from his own family: his uncle, who also had a friend, Monk Gyatso, who loved the boy dearly. When the boy ran away one time, the fire nation navy attacked the air temple, it was only Omi's great great grandfather who was able to escape._

_Then when his long and lonely journey had tired him, he rested in a nearby village, there he met a family, they helped him and took him in for awhile. He married a girl from that village and since she already knew about his identity, she agreed to travel with him far and wide like a true air nomad. When they had a child of their own, the curious young teenager was then caught by trade sellers - __**slave**__ trade sellers - and since he was afraid for his own safety, he cried that his father would fight him because he was powerful air bender. The slave traders pretended to be afraid and set him free, but then they followed him. They ambushed his home and separated the family, executing the young boy's father, while his mother was sold into slavery and him, as well, unfortunately they couldn't stay together. Then when the boy grew up into a strong man, he caught the eye of his master's daughter, she gave up her comfortable life to be able to be with him, they were secretly married and had a son, he was Omi's father, right after his parents' death, __He was sold into Ba Sing Se, __he was taken to the Duke's residence, where he met and fell in love with Nora, Omi's mother. And, similar to his parents' story, his beloved ran away from the comforts of her own luxurious home to be with him, even if it meant to be a slave forever._

"That means..."

"You are a Duchess," Her mother said,

"And related to the avatar," Her father concluded,

"But don't tell anyone, it's a secret,"

"Okay,"

After they went to bed, she made sure her family was asleep, she snuck out of bed and carefully tip-toed outside to gather some sticks and came back in. Carefully laying the sticks, one on top of the other, she sat down leg-crossed. She tried her best to focus, she breathed in and layed her hands out, hoping that she can build a fire to warm up. She focused and breathed, slowly, like she heard the masters say to their students.

Suddenly she felted a glow, _very_ close to her face, she opened her eyes and a flame flashed out as she gasped, she looked behind her again if her parents stirred, her mother did, a little bit, but then she tried again afterwards. She thought that if she was related to the avatar, and from the earth and fire nation, there HAD to be bender in her family line somewhere, Because whenever she saw a bender strike, she felt so much energy build up inside of her. She breathed once more, hearing a small crackle, she opened her eyes, concentrating, it was a good fire, burning and roaring like a whisper, she focused and continued to breath when she let one hand down, it still crackled marvelously, she grabbed a stick with one free hand and placed it over the fire, letting it burned, she placed it again on top of the rest of the wood. She smiled greatly on her success, almost wanting to jump up and down for joy, she's a FIRE BENDER! but she knew she can't do that right now, she fetched for more wood before going back to bed, all warmed up inside and out.

In the morning, she woke up, though she was still tired, she was rushed to get ready for the day. In the kitchen, her mother told her to gather sticks and wood to build a fire to start cooking breakfast for the royal family, she came with a stack and threw the wood into the fireplace, the flying dust made her nose itchy, as she threw more wood in, The dust made her sneeze so hard that she accidentally blew fire, lighting the wood underneath the pot. A plate was broken, she turned around and saw her mother, shocked to what she just saw.

"Omi, you... you made that happened?" She asked her, trying to keep calm.  
"Uh..." Omi thought nervously,  
"Yeah?" She said, Her mother swallowed hard,

"By any chance, did you... bend fire last night?" She asked quietly, Omi stood quietly, not liking the way her mother reacted.  
"Omi," Her mother began to say,  
"Yes I did, Mother," Omi said, looking down in disappointment,  
"Omi, I want you to listen carefully," Her mother said, sounding serious,  
"Try not to fire bend anymore," She said,

"What?"  
Her mother looked at her, feeling sorry that she had to say this to her.  
"Darling, I'm so proud of you," Her mother hugged her tightly,  
"But remember who we are," She said to her.

"They could hurt us if we ever knew how to bend,"

Omi backed up in horror,  
"No, mother, we'll run away!" Omi protested,  
"No, Omi, we can't run!" Her mother stood up,  
"We'll be in danger if we do,"  
"But mother-"  
"Didn't you hear what I just said!" She raised her voice,  
Omi teared up and untied her apron,  
"I hate being a slave!" She said as she threw the apron onto the floor. She ran out of the kitchen,  
leaving her mother alone and tearing up as well.

Meanwhile~

Zuko ran through the halls, today he hid the doll in his bedroom, somewhere beneath his closet, that's a place  
no one will look and probably want to take it away... like Azula for example.

"Still looking for your girlfriend?" Azula spoke, running behind him,  
"Back Off!" Zuko said as Azula stopped in front of him,  
"You really need to consider the ''bond'' you have with that dust rag," She continued,  
"You're just jealous because I made a friend while you _scare_ yours," Zuko said, with a mocking smile,

"Well, at least they're the kind of people I can hang around with. While you and her, it's forbidden," She said,  
"What do you mean 'forbidden'? " Zuko sneered,  
"You didn't know?" Azula acted as if she was shocked,  
"Well, there's _no surprise_ in that," She muttered,  
"Spit it out Azula!" Zuko yelled,  
"Such in a hurry to hear that she's a slave?" Azula raised an eyebrow,  
"What?" Zuko said, surprised.

"_Sheeee's a... slaaaave_," she prolonged her words,  
Zuko was shocked, he tried to hide it.  
"So?" Zuko said, shaking his head,  
"_Sooo_, she's in the low-to-no class, whatsoever," Azula responded, checking her nails,  
"But that doesn't change anything!" He said,  
"Oh of course it does," She said as she started to circle him,  
"You see, your relationship with that slave is practically band from public, let alone in your home,"

"But mother likes her,"  
"Oh please, mother doesn't know what she's doing," Azula rolled her eyes,  
"Hey! don't say that about mom!" Zuko protested,  
"Alright, Alright," Azula raised her hands in defeat,  
"But, one thing Zuzu," She continued,  
"Your relationship has to end, no slave nor servant has to create a bond with their owner,"  
"But I-"  
"_P-lease._ Don't be a baby," Azula hissed,  
"You have to end it, it's practically a law you know," She said crossing her arms,

Zuko felt disappointed, but he didn't want to believe it, why should he end up his friendship with Omi? just because Azula said so? _No way!_  
"You're lying Azula! there's no such thing as that stupid law!" He protested,  
"I'm just giving my brother a fair warning, but remember," She started walking away,  
"Rules are rules. Don't say that I didn't told you so," She disappeared around the corner.

Zuko shook his head, he couldn't believe that his friend is a slave, could she really be? Well, even if she was, she was still his best friend. He shook his head, ignoring Azula's words and headed towards the garden.

Omi was already at the garden, stroking her braid, her cheeks felt dry from all the tears, she reassured herself that everything's going to be okay. Although her mother told her not to, she breathe in and focused, she held out her hands and made a flame burning with perfection, she let it out and stood up, checking to see if anyone was around, no one.

_Well, there is_ _a reason this garden is secret._

She striked a pose and breathed, focused on her stance like what she saw the fire students do, she tried the first move, letting fire run from her fingers, she smiled to herself seeing her achievement, she prepared herself for the other move.

"What are you doing?"

A voice surprised her, making her lose balance and fall.  
She immediately looked up and saw Zuko, standing and giggling quietly. She glared at him.  
"Hey! what are you trying to do?!" she said when she stood up. Zuko stopped his giggling and looked up in confusion,  
"I hope you weren't trying to get me caught!" Omi added, she gasped, realizing that she shouldn't have said that,  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything!" Zuko said. Omi stood up straight,  
" well... Good, that's what I thought." She said confidently, placing her hands on her hips.  
Zuko raised an eyebrow,  
"You're weird," he said, coming closer,  
"And very suspicious..." He said, leaning closely,  
"What are you doing?" She asked nervously,  
"Playing detective," He said,  
"What's that?" Omi asked, Zuko realized that she wasn't too familiar with it, he shrugged it off, deciding on another thing to do.  
"Nevermind, here, I have something to show you!" He said as he mentioned her to follow him. They ran towards the wall and onto the palace grounds towards a pond filled with turtle-ducklings, Omi's eyes brightened when she first saw them.  
"They're so cute!" She exclaimed,  
"Yeah, here you go," Zuko took out a bread from his vest pocket, parting it into two and giving one piece to Omi.  
"I... eat it?" she asked,  
"No silly, you break it into smaller pieces and you feed them," He said as he demonstrated her, the ducks came closer, nibbling into the water for the crumbs. Omi giggled with glee.  
"Try it," Zuko encouraged, Omi did exactly what he did, happy to be sharing a bonding moment with these creatures,  
"This is sooo nice!" She exclaimed with glee.  
Zuko smiled seeing her happy, then he noticed someone approaching,  
"Hey mom!" He said as he ran to her, His mother immediately knelted down and grabbed her son by the shoulders.  
"Zuko, why are you two near the palace?" She asked him, looking straight in his eyes,  
"Uh... I wanted to show her how to feed the ducks," Zuko replied, feeling sorry.  
"Zuko, next time, play in the hidden garden with Omi, please," His mother begged. Sounding serious and worried.  
"But mom, I..." He said before giving in,  
"Okay,"

They approached Omi, who was waiting for them. She bowed respectfully to the princess,  
"Good morning your highness," She smiled sweetly,  
"Good morning Omi," The princess replied,  
"Zuko, it will be time for you to prepare yourself for your lesson," The princess turned to Zuko,  
"And Omi, please dear, go back to your mother, she needs your help,"  
Both children frowned, they left together out of sight before going their separate ways.

_~What am I going to do?~_ she thought,

_~if something happened to her, It will be my fault,~_

**Voila! I've came back with another chapter, tell me what you think about it and I'll be nice enough to reply. Here we've discovered more about Omi, her ancestors and the dreadful thought of being able to fire bend but not allowed to do it. Ugh. Why!**

**And I totally am disliking Azula, she's the real spoiler! But that's what makes her a good antagonist, or a... pretty. Bad. One? hehe ^^ But now that we know why Omi isn't allow to fire bend, what do you think will happen if she's ever caught? *Mystery* **

**Ta.**


	4. Chapter 4

After that day, Omi's mother was more frequently sent to town for errands, of course, she would bring her child along with her. Some days they won't even go shopping for food ingredients, the princess herself would send letters relying only Omi's mother, to deliver for her. Omi sometimes wonder if this was a sign that the princess already knew she was a slave, and that she doesn't want her near her or her son, she felt alone once again, but what made the market really nice was the people, the food, the smell, and best of all, the school were she would catch a sight at the fire bending students practice and learn new skills.

Whenever her mother told her to wait while she searched through a fruit stand, Omi would run up to the crates and peek through the high window on the wall to observe the class. When she'd came home, she would sneak into the secret garden, and practice everything she learned by watching them.

And every morning she would pass a hall where she peeked outside, watching Zuko and Azula learn their fire bending with the master, only this time, she was much more careful onto never getting caught again.

A year passed, It was long ago when Omi realized that she was never been able to talk to Zuko. She's seen him around of course, especially on his birthday, while she was helping everyone prepare for a banquet in his honor, her mother told her to keep herself from making an eye contact or speaking unless spoken to.

But when she noticed Zuko entering the hall, she couldn't help it, she _needed_ to talk to him, at least congratulate him and wish him well. All the other servants and maids were doing it. Why couldn't she?

Zuko remembered that morning as well, when he wondered through the banquet hall, all the servants and maids were kind enough to bow and congratulate him on his birthday, well, maybe they were _paid_ to do that.  
But then he spotted one person that he knew she wouldn't lie. Omi was carrying a vase full of pink flowers to her mother. He cocked his head, Omi was older as well, just like him today, how could he had miss it? He wanted to run up to her, but his mother came in before he could move another muscle.

"What are you doing here, birthday boy?" His mother asked,  
"Come, I have a surprise for you," She said, taking him away before he could say anything else.  
He looked back at Omi, she had a bored and yet saddened face while she handed the flowers to her mother.  
He regretted not talking to her.

One afternoon, Omi practiced all that she ever learned from watching the Masters of fire bending from the market place, _never_ forgetting her basics. She focused, breathed and balanced, then she would leap, kick and striked, punched and blow, not letting one piece of grass, leaf nor petal singed. Suddenly, she remembered what master Oashi once said to his pupils:

_~... you will present a choreography to the fire lord, everything you have learn up till now...~_

So that's what she decided to do.

She breathed and relaxed, then she balanced her stance onto one perfect pose, enough to amaze any fire bending teacher, she striked firmly yet softly letting her fire flow like fiery snake tongues, spinning once and fiercely, she made her fiery snake tongues dissapeared as she exhaled, she pulled her arms close to her body and breathed once more, then she striked everywhere sending discs of fire everywhere, she did a bridge bend and back kicked, drawing fire like drawing drawing a circle. She jumped up with her fists on fire, landing on her feet, and body crouched down.

The wind picked up, allowing her to breath in the air, she was controlled, she was burning inside, and yet, she was calm.

She clenched her fists, allowing fire to blow up once again, she twirled and spinned, doing a fabulous dance that made fire blow all around, stopping slowly into a poised and firmly balanced position as the flames went out.

Smiling to herself, she realized that she is capable of taking care of herself from any enemy who tried to defeat her. She can even take down Azula if she wanted to... but wait, what was she thinking? doing an act like that could sentence her family into death, how could she be so foolish! she must be mature, there's no good being fighter if _you're_ the one looking for a fight, _for trouble_. **big trouble**. Shaking the idea off her head, she reminded herself to be discreet if she wanted her family to stay safe.

A month passed, she hasn't grown so physically but she was more matured then before. She was heading down the hallways, towards the kitchen one day. Until she noticed and spotted Azula and her friends, one of them splashed into the fountain because of Zuko, she stopped and watched, forgetting about the fact that she could be seen.

"Aww, they're so cute together!" Ty Lee exclaimed, Omi's breathing stopped immediately and felt her nerves riling inside. Zuko noticed her eyes watching, his cheeks burned and he felt **completely** embarrassed. This was all Azula's fault! he stood up and marched out of the fountain.

"Omi," A voice behind made Omi jumped, she turned to see the princess,  
"Please return to your duties,"  
Omi stood there, never in her life has the princess ever spoken to her so... _cold_, what Omi could do was bow respectfully, _as always_.

"Yes, your highness," She said quietly, she turned her heel, hearing the princess say to Zuko as he yelled:  
"girls are crazy!" He said as he stomped off, Omi turned to see a soaking wet Zuko marching away the opposite direction, before she closed the kitchen door.

The following day, Omi decided to practice her newly made choreography, she was once again, creating and bending perfect fire, when she ended the way she planned, she stood up and turned to leave.

"You..." Zuko said,  
"you..."  
Omi stood wide eyed, heart-raced and panicked, she was caught! her family will suffer for sure!  
"Zuko, I..." She said, nervously, she finally gave up. She fell onto her knees and cried,

"Don't do anything to my family, _please_!" She cried.  
Zuko's amazement dissapeared and went back into reality; she was a slave, her family is as well, and they can get hurt...  
"Wait," He said as he approached her,  
"Don't cry, Omi" He said as he knelted down to her, Omi looked up his eyes, remembering that a year and a month passed without seeing nor talking to each other and yet he still remembered her name.

"Nothing is going to happen to your family," he said as he sat down across from her,  
"Wh-what?" Omi began to say,  
"I said; _Nothing's_ going to happen, come on, Omi, you know me better than that," Zuko said smiling, For Omi it has been a long while since someone ever smiled at her,  
"But Zuko, you caught me fire bending," She said quietly,  
"And it was amazing!" he exclaimed,  
"I didn't know you were a fire bender! why didn't you tell me?" He said, leaning in closely.  
"I... didn't know it myself," She replied, looking away,  
"You mean you never knew you were a fire bender and yet you fire bend perfectly?" Zuko asked, wide eyed.  
"That's... interesting,"

Omi casted her eyes down, giving him the "don't-make-any-eye-contact" treatment again. Zuko started _hating_ that. Remembering that it was a long time since they even seen each other, she felt guilty that probably her being a slave was the cause.  
"Zuko, I'm sorry that we haven't been hanging out together," Omi started to say, Zuko also had just remembered that the first time he saw her in a long while was when Azula made that stupid prank the other day, he bit his lip in embarrassment, knowing that she saw _everything._ Not to mention that she heard _everything._

"And, I'm sorry that I said: girls are crazy," Zuko apologized immediately, Omi glanced at him,  
"When I said that, I didn't mean you," He said, she finally smiled,  
"Don't worry about it," She said,  
"So you really forgive me?" He asked her with hopeful eyes,  
"Yeah, course I do,"  
"Good, because I really want to ask you a favor," he said.  
"Could you _**please**_ teach me that fire bending!" He knelted down onto his knees, begging,

"Um... me?" Omi asked in confusion,  
"Yes!" Zuko exclaimed, Omi couldn't understand, Zuko was also a fire bender, he learns and practices all the time, formally with his master, why would he need help from her?  
"I need to learn a fire bending choreography to present to my Grandfather," Zuko continued, Her eyebrows shot up her forehead. But she doubted that he would learn in a short while.

"How do you do it!" Zuko said as he rubbed his head after he fell,  
"I don't know why _you_ can't, that's my curiosity," Omi said, leaning to help him up.  
"Are you mocking me?" He asked defensively,  
"No!" Omi immediately said,  
"Of course not, it's just..." She paused,  
"Maybe this is just not right for you, I guess you still haven't learned-"  
"Of course I've learned! I'm a fire bender!" Zuko shouted,  
"Zuko calm down," She said soothingly, (_gee louis_)  
"Let's just try again, from the top," She said as she helped him balanced his stance.

After awhile, he wanted to have a break, She accepted it, in fact she was _relieved_ that he decided that. She couldn't take more of his frustration, never in her days had she seen him so down on himself.  
They sat in silence underneath the shade of the tree, Omi was hoping that this could happen often, it's better than being in the kitchen all day, bringing food, washing bowls, putting them away, cleaning the kitchen, etc.

"So..." Zuko started to say,  
"How do you know all that stuff?"  
"What, fire-bending? I only watched other benders do it," She said, Zuko arched an eyebrow,  
"You mean you _never_ actually had a lesson? but... you're so good at it!" Zuko said, feeling ashamed and embarrassed once again.

_~great, another girl is better at fire-bending than me!~_ he thought.  
"Well, at first it wasn't easy..." She said, trying to soothe his embarrassment,  
"I just practice a lot, that's all," She said folding her arms. Another silent moment passed, only the birds were heard.  
"Omi... are we still friends?" Zuko said, afraid to look at her,  
"I... I'm not sure, how long has it been since we last talk to each other?" She asked him innocently,

"Um... Forever? I guess" He replied, Omi giggled lightly.  
"Come on, don't exaggerate, it must've been a year?"  
"Really? I felt it much more longer than that," he replied,  
_~Yeah, it did.~_ she thought, now it's time to be sincere,  
"You know, I-" Zuko and Omi said in unison,

"I missed you," She said,  
"I missed you too," He said back. He smiled and crossed his heart and held out a pinkie,  
"Let's never stop talking nor stop seeing each other,"  
Omi looked at it, she then smiled and crossed her heart and entwined pinkies,

"Deal," She said firmly,  
"But on one condition," She said, leaning close,  
"Promise me you won't say a word to anybody that I am a fire bender,"  
Zuko understood it right away, Though she was a perfect fire-bender, she should have her own private lessons with a master, keeping that a secret would be a shame, but he promised that he would always keep his mouth shut.

"Good, because sometimes you talk too much," She said giggling,  
"Hey!" He said, playfully nudging her,  
"Okay, okay, who talks too much could be either Oashi or Azula," She said smiling,  
"Ugh! Azula is the worst, Oashi... well, you can easily ignore him," Omi laughed full-heartedly, Zuko joined in.  
"You know, My Uncle will be coming home soon," He said after awhile,

"Uncle?" Omi asked,  
"Yeah, General Iroh, he's my uncle," Zuko replied joyfully,  
"He gave me this cool knife as a gift," Zuko pulled out from his boot a sharp looking knife, there was some writing in it that Omi couldn't read, (she never really learned how to read or write).  
"It says 'Never give up without a fight' " Zuko said,  
"Oh, that's cool!" She replied,  
Zuko thought of an idea, he took his knife and began carving his name and Omi's on the tree behind them,

"What are you doing?" She asked,  
"It's your name and mine's," He said pointing at them, Omi squinted to see better, though she couldn't read, she was sure that it was her name besides Zuko's.  
"You like that, don't you?" Zuko said, hoping that it would please her,  
"Well, we _are_ friends, so... Yeah, it's cool," She said sincerely, stroking the carved lettering.

"Okay then, shall we practice some more?" Zuko said, anxiously waiting for her to say yes,  
"Fine, okay," She sighed.

**Wassup! Back with another chapter to enjoy! Let's be honest, I am in love with Zuko and Omi's friendship, to me it rings like 'The fox and the Hound' or a Bambi-thumper-flower relationship. Well, those friendly relationships are just reminders of the exquisite little human beings we used to be, children with no mental judgement, play with whoever we like, not caring about any one's differences, easy to forgive and forget, life was humbler, simple and harmonious. Don't you agree?**

**FUN FACT!:**** Yes, Omi ****_is_**** related to the Avatar, from her dad's side of course, and has a long line of Air bender ancestry, pretty cool huh?**

**I wonder if she will ever get to meet Aang, wouldn't that be fun? tell me what you think and I'll see if I got any tricks up my sleeve.**

**(I probably do. *.* ) **


	5. Chapter 5

The day finally came when Zuko must present himself to the fire lord, though he wasn't quite prepared, he nervously tried, but like always, he ended up failing. Afterwards, he ran into the garden to be alone, Omi was there, polishing utensils.  
"Hey, Zuko... uh..." She paused, noticing he had a frustrated expression on his face,  
"What's wrong? what happened?" She asked worriedly, seeing him this way, she knew something did gone wrong.

"I suck," Zuko hung his head, clenching his fists. Omi placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting to reassure him.  
"You don't, Zuko," She said calmly,  
"I do!" Zuko shouted

"Today we had to present ourselves in front of the fire lord and I couldn't even bend one flame!" he kicked the ground in frustration and grabbed a pebble and threw it so high and hard out of sight.  
It hit the roof of other side of the wall, a person notice it fell and wondered that it probably came from the other side, the place where she'd never go.

She crept up behind the wall, in the brush where it lead towards the garden, she stopped when she heard two voices.  
"Don't worry, someday you'll be even better than Azula," She heard one girl say,  
"You really think so?" A boy said.  
"Of course you will! you're basically a prince! you will be powerful," The girl replied.  
"You can be my servant,"  
"I am your servant, remember?" Omi said giggling,  
"Yeah but you'll live in the palace, in a room next to mine," Zuko said,  
"That way, we can hang out everyday, and no Azula will be there to bother us,"  
Omi blushed lightly,

"In fact, you can have her room," Zuko thought. Omi laughed whole-heartedly, The girl behind the wall stood wide-eyed and furious. She ran out of the garden without notice, the two children remained in the garden, while Omi polished, Zuko started to tell her more about his uncle, how he gave him a gift from the earth kingdom, and to Azula, a silly girl doll.  
"She hated it so much!" Zuko laughed,  
"I could totally imagine her-" Omi was cut off when they heard an explosion not so far away.

"What was that!" Zuko stood up, he grabbed Omi's wrist and ran out of the garden, making her drop the basket of utensils to the ground.  
The children couldn't understand, when they reached the outside near the palace there was smoke, servants ran to and fro, almost knocking them children over.

There was a fire.

"Zuko, I think we should get away!" Omi said, quite scared.  
"What happen?!" They heard a soldier shouted,  
"The kitchen! The kitchen's on fire!" a servant yelled back. Omi's eyes grew with horror, her mother was working in the kitchen! she let go of Zuko's hand and ran.  
"Omi wait!" Zuko called after her, she didn't stop at all and kept going,  
"No, Omi! it's too dangerous!" Zuko ran after her.  
Omi ran as hard as she could, to get to the kitchen, to get to her mother.

She skidded to a stop when she caught a horrifying sight of a building caught on fire. Everything was in flames, big and roaring. Servants brought watered from where ever they could get and began splashing it on the building, but it was no use, the fire hissed and it kept roaring and burning all that there was, and everyone in it. Omi couldn't do anything but cry, She felt the arms of Zuko wrapped around her.  
"Omi we have to go! we could get burned!" Zuko yelled, dragging Omi away,  
"Mom! NOO!" Omi cried, She saw her father finally running into the building, she yelled once more seeing him disappear into the flames.  
"Father!" She cried, all of a sudden the building started shattered and collapsed, Omi's father jumped out before the kitchen building collapsed upon him. A couple of servants help drag her father away from the flames and burning wood, he was a bit unconscious.

"Water... she needs water..." Begged her father unconsciously,  
"We have to take him out of here," A soldier said, helping a man carry the unconscious servant.  
Omi hid her face in Zuko's arms, Zuko teared when he heard her stifled. He hugged her tightly, feeling her pain.  
A servant ran up to the children, her intentions was to take away Zuko from the area but he shouted that he wouldn't move anywhere unless Omi came with him, the frantic servant immediately agreed and took Omi and Zuko away.

~Meanwhile~

"What a shame," Azula said from a window of the third floor of the palace, her father standing beside her.  
"I'm surprise this doesn't concern you my dear," The fire lord said.  
Azula shrugged  
"Why should I feel pity over some slaves?, they come and go," She hissed.  
The fire lord silently smiled in agreement.

"What I worry is, who's going to make our dinner?" Azula continued.  
"Don't worry, we will have everything in order," The fire lord said.  
"About order, father," Azula smiled evily,  
"I hope you don't mind talking about Zuko,"  
The fire lord hardly winced,  
"I rather not talk about that limp,"He said in disgust,  
"Yes, but do you know why?" Azula said reeling in her father's attention.

The princess ran down to the halls, she caught up with the servant who escorted Zuko with Omi in his arms.  
"Zuko! Omi!" She said as she knelted down to hug both of them.  
"Mom, The kitchen..." Zuko said with worried.  
"I know..." She looked over to Omi, and hugged her tightly, Omi once again allow tears to flow.  
"My mother," She whispered sadly. The princess hugged her tightly.  
~poor child~

Zuko ran to his room, he grabbed his hair in frustration and kicked his furniture, it hurt his foot, he fell onto his bed and cried until he fell asleep.  
What ten minutes seem to become an hour, Azula came barging in,  
"Dad's going to kill you... really, he is"

Zuko didn't believe what Azula told him.

~The following morning~

Zuko thought it was a dream, his mother came in, she said she was protecting him and said... goodbye?  
What?  
He ran through the halls, he called for his mother, but the princess was no where to be found.  
"Where's mom?!" Zuko shouted, Azula only mocked him...  
He couldn't believe it..  
she's... gone?

Omi stayed alone in the shack. Her father was being nursed and hospitalized at a nursing inn located in the marketplace, she didn't move when another servant came to get her, telling her that they found her mother's body within the ashes,she picked up a stick and threw it at the door. Meaning that she wanted to be alone, the servant left without saying another word.  
A few minutes later, another servant came in and forced Omi to go outside towards the gardens, Zuko was waiting by the pond, he slowly looked up, the servant bowed and left.  
Zuko, as well as Omi, was watery-eyed.  
"Z-z-zuko?" Omi started to say,  
"She's gone, too," Zuko's lip trembled, Omi stood there, who else other than her mother is gone?  
"My mother is gone," Zuko allowed one tear to fall, he pulled up his knees and and buried his face in his arms, he sniffled quietly until he felt two arms wrap around him. He faced Omi, and hugged her back tightly as well.

**Somebody hand over the tissue box, this is sad. *sigh* life's unfair, especially when you realized you lost someone you love,**

**I hope I don't get any hate but I just had to do it, even in the series, everything wasn't all bright and bubbly, right? But I hope you guys enjoy a little drama, it's what makes a good story, otherwise, it would be cheesy, and I ain't going for cheesy.**

**Though I do enjoy cheese. (Great. Now I'm hungry . )**


	6. Chapter 6

"I heard there was a fire," Ty lee said to Mei, who were both waiting for Azula to come,  
"The kitchen was burned down," Ty lee continued,  
"I wonder if anybody was okay," She said as Mei only shrugged.  
Just then, Azula came in.  
"Azula! finally. Where were you?" Ty lee jumped up.  
"Don't talk to me as if you were my mother!" Azula crossed her arms.  
"Besides, I was just walking until I saw, once again my brother hugging that counter rag," She said with disgust.

What? **Her** again!" Ty lee gasped. Mei sat straight up, her eyes were wide opened as well as Ty lee's. Azula scrunched her face.  
"Who else?" She rolled her eyes, then she sighed.  
"Oh well, I think it's time we do something about this, girls, what do you say?" She said looking at Mei, her expression was nervous.

"What do you think we should do?" Ty lee asked.  
"I think it's fair that we vote on this situation,"  
"Do you think he actually likes her _that_ much?" Ty lee asked, totally going out of subject. Mei's cheeks burned red, feeling disappointment and at the same time, a bit angry. Azula smiled evily at her reaction.

"Yes, I do believe she's got him tied under her grip," She said, turning to Mei.  
"In fact, maybe a little... **lovesick**," Mei flinched as Azula hissed the word.  
"My poor, poor brother..." Azula shook her head, she started to pace the room,  
"Why does he even like her? she's not even pretty," Ty lee said in obvious jealousy.

"True, but the point is... she's a _slave_," Azula said, approaching them.  
"She can't be seen, look, talk, not even exist in the same room as him... it's practically banned."  
Mei dropped her head against the pillows on the chair, inside, she was jealous, jealous that Zuko never noticed her, that he always hangs out with that 'slave girl'... the thought just blows her up inside.  
"I warned him a thousand times," Azula continued,

"But he never listens," She thought for a moment,  
"Well, if he doesn't listen to you, who do you think he will listen to?" Ty lee asked,  
"Well, he's got to listen to somebody... and, I think I know **who** can take care of this situation," Azula raised a fist that steamed. The two girls glanced at each other, not knowing what Azula had in mind.  
"Omi, prepare yourself for a long trip to nowhere land," Azula muttered evily, her eyes bright as fire.

"After all...rules, **are** rules..."

**~When night fell~**

The two children layed on the grass at their secret hidden garden, one layed on the opposite side of the other, gazing at the stars and the moon that shined in the night.

"I believe there's a spirit world," Zuko said after a moment of silence, catching Omi's attention.  
"Where people go to and watch over their loved ones..." He smiled slowly, They looked back up the sky.

Omi smiled, relieved, at least her mother will always be there.  
Later on, She decided that it was time to go to bed, but Zuko stopped her. How could he fall asleep knowing _his_ mother is gone? And once again, that woke her up to her own realization, her mother's gone and her father was still hospitalized at the marketplace, could she really be alone in a dark, cold shack?  
"Come sleep over at my room," He said,  
"What?" She exclaimed, her cheeks became a bright pink, Her? In the palace? with a member of the royal family?

That's crazy. In fact. ABSURD.

"Okay then, I'll sleep out here," He said laying back down,  
"No Zuko, **you** must go back to your room," She said, but he didn't bother to say something or even move, Omi sighed and layed back down next to him, placing her braid over her shoulder. Remembering about the princess.  
"I miss her too," Omi said. Zuko teared up.

"Don't cry, I know you'll find her someday," Omi reassured, placing a hand on top of his, he looked at her, seeing the hope in her eyes made him feel encouraged, he took her hand and smiled, they both continued staring at the night sky until they fell asleep.

~In the morning~

Zuko woke up, finding Omi gone. He walked outside and she was nowhere to be found.

He entered the palace and started heading to his room until he suddenly bumped into Mei, who was making her way to meet up with Azula. Mei stared right back at him angrily, he was confused, until she opened her mouth but then just scoffed at him and ran away from sight. Zuko continued walking.

_~that was weird~_

**~Meanwhile~**

"Father, are you okay?" Omi said as her father woke up recently, he stared at his child,  
"Nora?" He asked,  
"No, daddy, I'm Omi," She said, she smiled weakly until he leaned towards her.  
"You're Nora..." He said, reaching his hand out to touch Omi's cheek, she backed away, Not understanding why he confused her with her mother. She hoped that her mother's death hadn't caused her father to hallucinate.

She looked over her shoulder to find the nurse, but she saw her speaking quietly to the soldier who escorted her to the inn, then the nurse nodded and walked away from sight, the soldier turned to Omi.  
"Time to go," The soldier said,  
"But-"

Omi was yanked out of the room, the soldier pushed her all the way towards the palace, when they arrived, she was taken into a dark room, two maidens approached her quickly, they took off the fine clothing she had and left her in her garments, one maiden brought her raggedy dress she always had and only her shoes were left alone.

When the maidens finally finished clothing her into her original slave attire, they dismissed her, another soldier came in and escorted her back to her shack and was told to stay there until she was called to come out. She felt unease, worried, and terrified of what just happened, she wanted to cry, but no tears nor sound came out. She wanted to run but she was locked from the outside so she couldn't escape, the only thing that did put her mind off the stress was bending a flame, over and over again. She was quite an impressive bender, being young and not really well formally educated on how to bend.

Her mind was at ease when she remembered Zuko.  
_Zuko..._

Night fell, she was asleep when the door of the shack creaked opened, a soldier grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her dreams.  
"What?" She said, still sleepy and surprised, she trip and stumbled, trying her best to stay up on her feet.  
"What's going on?"  
The soldier said nothing,

"Please, I asked you-"  
" Hush slave! You are being sent away,"  
Omi's eyes grew with horror,  
"What! But, here's my home!-"  
"This is the home of the fire lord!" The soldier replied harshly.  
"And your service isn't needed anymore,"  
Omi looked around frantically, hoping to find Zuko or anybody that could help her, but it was dark out, probably the middle of the night. 

**~Meanwhile~**  
Zuko was dreaming,  
He was with his Mother,

"Mom..." He said in his sleep, he turned around and fell out of his bed,  
_~Zuuuko!~_  
He heard someone scream his name, he sat up from the floor rubbing his eyes as he gained consciousness.  
"Zuko! Help me!" He heard a female voice scream again,  
"What?" Zuko ran out of his room towards the hall and pulled opened a window that viewed the common grounds of the palace,  
"Get up, Slave!"

Zuko glanced towards the soldier who yanked Omi off the ground.  
"Omi!" Zuko screamed, he ran from the window, towards the entrance, He pushed through the doors running, Omi was being dragged closer to a metal prisoners carriage,  
"No!" Zuko ran towards Omi, A guard tried to grab him but Zuko quickly dodged him,  
"Omi!"

"Zuko!" Omi escaped the soldier and raced towards him, as if he was her chance to safety. He reached out his hand as she reached out hers. They were a feet away until the soldiers grabbed them and pulled them from each other.  
"NO! Let her go!" Zuko struggled,

"Zuko! Don't let them take me!" Omi screamed, tears rolled down. The soldier dragged Omi and threw her into the carriage, immediately closing the door and locked it. Omi tried to open, but it was no use. All she could do was looked through a barred window, seeing Zuko still struggling to get out of the grasps of the guards.

"Omi! Don't leave! I need you!" Zuko cried,  
"Zuko!" Omi cried as hard as she could, hoping that someone would have some mercy,  
The conductor was ready to leave, he whipped the ostrich-horses and they gain speed,  
"Zuko!" Omi screamed, The guards finally let go of Zuko, he ran as fast as he could, but the carriage outran him, all he could do was say his last words.

"I will find you Omi!" He screamed, he fell onto his knees,  
"I will find you!" He shouted for the last time. Crying as he heard his only best friend crying out his name,  
He was alone, until he heard footsteps from behind. In the light of the moon, he saw a shadow of a man.

"She was no longer needed here," His father's voice was heard,  
"Much less wanted,"  
"She was," Zuko growled,  
"How could you do this to me!" He stood up, facing the direction where The carriage took Omi,

"You took away my mother and **now** my best friend!" He faced him, tears spurted out from his eyes.  
"Your mother decided to leave on her own," His father said calmly,  
"This slave is just merchandise used to serve, _not_ to fool around,"  
"She was my best friend and her name was Omi!" Zuko spat out, He looked down.

"Foolish boy." His father frowned,  
"I did it for your own good," He said,  
" Please, just tell me where she's going, please!" He said as he knelted down grabbing his father's coat

"That's none of our concern," He said backing away,  
"You are still young. You will learn," The fire lord turned away, revealing a crossed-arm Azula who grinned evily at Zuko.

"Besides" She hissed,

"_**Rules... are rules...**_"

**Azulaaaaaaa. whyyyyyy! UGH. It's official, I hate her. I really feel bad to what happened in this chapter, now poor Zuko is lonely! why is life so unfair? when you thought everything was alright... BOOM! Life just kicks you hard in the gut!**

**Ow.**

**But that's the cruel reality, especially for children. so sad, so sad. **

**But is this the end? I promise to give you guys an answer.**

**All in all I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I am in LOVE with the idea of it! once again, write to me about your opinions of this story/chapter and I'll get to you guys as soon as possible!**

**Bye. ^^**


	7. Epilogue

Omi was dumped onto the porch of a new household, her eyes were heavy, swollen and red from all the crying she'd done on the way here. Yet she was able to see a tall mansion it looked like a miniature palace, though nothing like the one she'd worked in before.  
A man stood before her, was he her new master?

"Master Yuri would expect you to be alert by tomorrow morning," The man looked down on her, the guards lifted her up on her feet and pushed her,  
"Move slave!" They firmly contested.  
The man, who apparently _wasn't_ her master, took her to a basement-like area, there, was her room.  
When they opened the door, the light from the servant's candle revealed a man sleeping in a bunk, Omi squinted her eyes to see,

Father?

"This man came in as well, do you know him?" The servant asked curiously, Omi quietly approached him, he stirred a bit, but Omi could see that he was her father,  
"Yes, he's my Dad," She said quietly, she touched his temple, he was cold-sweated, probably he dreamt something horrible,_ like his wife's death, perhaps?_  
She wanted to tear up but her eyes were already hurting, The servant continued, he showed her to her own bunk, much smaller than her fathers but she didn't care.  
"In the morning, put on these clothes," He said as he placed a small stack of clothing on top of a small table.

"Working here, you have to be properly dressed," he said, the servant exited the room and closed the door, once again she was in a dark place, at least she's not alone.

**~~The following morning~~**

Zuko woke up, but not on his bed, on the floor.  
He must have fainted or something. He didn't wanted to get up. He felt weak and useless, what happened last night was a nightmare, she was gone.

**They were ****_both_**** gone.**

_Just like that._

He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt pasted, When he finally gained a bit of sight, he lifted his head towards his closet beside his bed. Since he was on the floor, he saw what was underneath the furniture.

He saw Omi's doll.  
He gently reached his hand and took the doll from underneath, He sat up and opened his eyes wider to have a better look at the ragged little thing. He suddenly felt his anger boiling inside.

This was Azula's fault.

This was his Father's fault,

Maybe even his Mother's fault or HIS fault.

Probably Omi's...  
He didn't know who to blame, he gripped the doll, it was a sad and beautiful memory from his friend. He wanted to burn it but he didn't have the galls to do it, that made him frustrated even worse. He threw the doll so hard that it hit the wall and fell behind a furniture, he hid his face between his knees, and cried once more.

**~meanwhile~**

Water was poured from a vase to wake up the little newcomer.  
"Wake up, slave!" A servant yelled, she was so surprised that she fell from the bed, she felt the stack of clothing being thrown at her.  
"Quickly, get ready, and come up to start your duties!" The servant said, before he left Omi called to him.  
"Where's my father?" She asked, immediately seeing that his bunk was empty.  
"He was sent to work at the fields," And with that, the servant left before Omi could say another word.

Omi sighed, as she scrubbed the floors of a long hallway, this was even _worse_ than the palace.  
She didn't had Zuko, the princess was gone to who-knows-where, her father was at the field, and her clothes were just too big!On top of that, She received a lot of stares of hatred and jealousy,  
_Jealousy?_ What does she know, she never beat up anybody, no one here knew how to fire bend, at least that what she thought. But no one knows that _she_ could fire bend and could make even the prodigious evil diva cry like a baby.  
She shook the thought off from her head.

_~They just hate me because I'm..._

_A __**slave**__..._~

**Four years Later**

Four years passed since she came to this horrible place, every year it gotten worse. Her Master, A Landlord in the nation would give her bruising punishments, and worst of it all, His wife, a stricken diva would enjoy seeing her getting beat down and force to do hard work around. And of course, JunDae, Their evil offspring of a daughter, would stick out her tongue and would strut around saying:  
"I'm prettier! I'm prettier!"

Omi would roll her eyes, she just wanted to **kill** that bratty mouse! But she held her anger.  
One night, after a days hard work, she would come down to her room and see her father, sometimes he would be quiet and smiled whenever she talked to him, sometimes, he would be sleeping and once again... dream about his wife. He would toss and turn all night muttering something about his wife needing water, that she'll be _alive_ with water. Omi would always watch hopelessly and whisper that she misses her too, and cried until she fell asleep.

But tonight was different, She was deep asleep when her father started dreaming again, he tossed and turned, he dreamed that he was searching for his wife through the fire, and when he found her, she was unconscious from breathing in smoke.

He got up, sleepwalking towards Omi and picked her up, she never stirred. He sleepwalked out of their room and into the halls, he opened his eyes, but his mind was crazed.

"She needs water..." He started to mutter,  
"She needs _water_..." He said again, Holding Omi in his arms gave him the sense that he carried his wife,  
(Since she looked a lot like her). He was breathing heavily, seeing that Omi didn't stirred, he started to panic.

"She _needs_ water!" His voice was dry, He quickly headed outside the mansion and into the front garden where there was a deep pond, when he went into the water, he quickly pushed Omi into the pond, she finally awoke, unable to breathe, Her arms splashed around, trying to free herself from her father's grasp,  
"Water will bring you back!" Her father yelled,

"Fath-!" She said before she was being lounged into the water, he repeatedly pulled her out and pushed her into the water with all his strength. Omi panicked and breathed in the water, she tried screamed but her voice was cut off.

"Hey! You there!" A Night Guard passed, seeing Omi's father acting crazy, drowning a young girl, he ran calling out for the guards outside to come and help. They pulled the crazy man onto shore and Omi, who layed unconscious. While few of the guards took the struggling and screaming slave away, A guard inspected Omi, she had a pulse but she wasn't breathing, he immediately pushed down her lower chest and in no time she finally coughed out all the water she breathed in. She was trembling, not only from being cold and dripping wet, but the horrible fact that her father had gotten crazy, and almost killed her.

**~The next day~**

She was given a day off, The servant, the first one that she knew, sat down next to her. His name was Mairo. He gave her warm soup and watched over her.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked him weakly,  
"Though I didn't have to, I wanted to," He said warmly, she looked at him, not believing him.  
"Just because Our master is a cruel man, _doesn't_ mean that everyone is inhuman," He said as he tucked her.

"Like you, I am _not_" He said as he sat back down.  
"I was the one who asked Master Yuri to give you a day off,"  
Omi weakly thanked him. A silence fell, then she suddenly dared herself to ask,  
"What... what happened to my father?"  
Mairo sighed,  
"Do you _really_ want to know? after what he did to you last night?"  
"Just tell me... please," She said, her eyes were glinty.

**~poor girl~**

"Your father was sent to the asylum. he's gone mad,"  
Omi let a tear fall.

**A week later**

Omi was scrubbing the hallway floors when the bratty queen JunDae came in skipping,  
"Hey Om-_poo_," She said evily, Omi rolled her eyes.  
"I want you to clean my room,"

"Sorry miss JunDae, **can't**," She said, rolling up her sleeves before continuing her work,  
"why not!" The little miss, blurted,  
"Because I have to clean the kitchen, weed the garden, dust the furniture, help prepare for dinner-"  
"Then clean my room _first_!" The girl stomped,  
"_Or I'm telling_!"

"Tell your father to give me a day off, then I'll clean your room all day," She said smirking,  
The little girl stood there frustrated.  
"Clean my room you ugly dirty scum!" The little girl shouted, Omi could take her stupid little blurts, just not her bossy attitude.

"**Not.** **Now**," She growled, The little girl looked at the bucket of water and kicked it out of anger.  
"**Clean it**!"  
Omi gasped, the water headed towards one of the rooms, a squeal was heard, who came out was the mistress,

"Looked at this! it's all damped and wet!" The mistress squealed,  
"We payed good money for this! who did this!?" She complained,  
JunDae pointed at Omi, who frozed at the deceitful girl's lie.  
"You're going to **pay**!" The mistress pointed in anger,

"With **what** money?" Omi said as she threw the cloth to the floor, splattering droplets onto JunDae's dress who squealed in disgust,  
"Mommy looked what she done!" JunDae whined, Her mother looked at Omi with a deadly glare,  
"A vengeful, vile girl! You will be punished for your misbehavior!"  
"But I have done nothing wrong!"

"You still **_dare_** talk back to me!?" The mistress was shocked, She called on the guards to get her, they would've roughly grabbed her by the wrists or by the hair, but _this_ time, when they approached her, she quickly raised her hands for defense, accidentally shooting a blaze of fire towards the men, burning their hands, and mostly JunDae's hair, who quickly ran away whining and squealing,The mistress let out an agonized scream. A few servants and guards and of course the master came when they heard.

"**She's a fire bender!**" The mistress screamed, the men squirming in pain of their burnt hands and JunDae's burnt hair was clear proof. Omi frozed, _terrified_. The guards quickly tackled her. They took her to her basement room, before leaving, one of them striked her across the face with a whip, she fell onto the bed, squirming with pain.

She was locked in, she heard voices say:  
"_Call the prison guards this instant! She almost burned my daughter!_"  
_"We must get rid of her right away!"  
"she's a fire bending slave, she could not be trusted!_"  
"**SHE MUST BE PUT TO DEATH!**"

Omi's face grew with horror, just then a slight breeze blew in from a window, she grabbed a bag and dumped all her things nearby, forget food, _there was no time_. The guards will come any moment to take her away to prison **and worse**.  
She slung the bag over her shoulder.

When the guards came, all they saw was a messed up room and an opened window.


End file.
